Keeping Secrets
by StinsBatskylovin
Summary: Rayna decides to get to the bottom of a problem between her father and Deacon after playing her for her husband's campaign. Takes place after episode "We Live In Two Different Worlds" 1x04!
1. Secrets and Dreams

**This is my first Deacon & Rayna fanfic I hope you all like. So, this is Rayna's POV after the dream she had about her and Deacon I thought that dream was real at first cause it was done so perfectly that it had me thinking they were cheating together. What if that dream lead to Rayna suddenly blurting out that she had a sex dream about Deacon when she thought nobody was listening.**

"Wow, that was very sudden." I say to myself out loud while looking in the mirror in my bathroom. Okay, maybe I wasn't thinking about Deacon in that way at all maybe I was just remembering... No, don't go there Rayna just put this out of your mind, go downstairs and prepare breakfast for your family. Oh, right Teddy did that already didn't he?. Oh, well just go downstairs and don't look like you are keeping a secret just act normal. I finish up in the bathroom and head downstairs where my family is getting ready to leave for the day. Everybody leaves and I am alone in my house, I don't want to keep thinking about that dream so I try to distract myself by doing a little cleaning and I start with the kitchen since that's where most of the mess is. I'm cleaning the counter when I here the phone ring and it startles me I jump a little and look up at the phone, it rang once more and I go and pick it up.

"Hello" I say trying to sound normal if that's even possible.

"Hi, Rayna" It's my sister calling about her wanting to come over in a little while to talk about Teddy's campaign. Gosh, not now I don't want to talk about the campaign but if it'll take my mind off that dream then fine.

"Fine, see you soon." I tell my sister before hanging up.

After talking to my sister I finish cleaning the kitchen and head to the living room to clean a little in there before my sister comes over. While I cleaned my head started to wander about that dream. "Why can't I stop thinking about Deacon and that dream?" I try to busy myself with my cleaning but nothing helps distract my thoughts so I decided to put on some music I mean that helps me out of any situation so this could help this situation too right? I go over to the stereo system (which is huge with big speakers and a big radio) I pop in a CD that I thought was my Faith Hill CD but it turns out that the CD's got mixed up and when I go to press play I hear the song I never wanted to hear it was one of _our_ songs in fact it was the second song we've ever sang together. Deacon had written this song after our first song became a hit and then after that song became a hit our relationship started to take a hit too. Once we became a big duet partnership everything went down hill including Deacon's limit on alcohol. Sometimes, I regret getting famous cause it caused Deacon to turn into someone he wasn't and it made our relationship something I never wanted. We became famous cause of some songs that became hits not because of some drinking problem or us not being fully dedicated to our work and sometimes those regrets come back to haunt both Deacon and I when we least expect it. After turning off the radio the door bell rang. "Damn, my sister has great timing." I say out loud as I walk over to the front door and open it to my sisters bright smile.

We shortly after talked about Teddy's campaign and where he is in the polls at the moment then we talked about me and Deacon singing together at one of Teddy's campaign rally's which wasn't in a place where I wanted to be but of course I told my sister that we will sing. So, after my sister left I went to call Deacon. He wasn't okay with this at first cause he's supporting the mayor for re-election but because Deacon is such a good friend to me he decided to do the gig anyway.

Later that night, my mind starts to wander off again thinking about that dream when Deacon comes walking in looking really handsome. He walks over to me and smiles.

"Hi, Ray" He says with a smile and I say hi back.

"So, thanks for doing this even if you aren't supporting Teddy I'm really thankful that you came." I mean it too, I am grateful to Deacon for helping me out and agreeing to do this event with me.

"No problem, I'm glad to help you know I'm always here for you no matter what." Yes, I do know this he really is always there for me when I need him and out friendship will always be there even if they aren't in very good places at the moment.

After about 10 minutes standing and talking outside of the event room we enter with smiles to begin our session which we agreed would be 2 songs only. Unfortunately, we didn't get to have that second set cause Deacon ran out so fast that I couldn't stop him. I do know why he left because he was looking over at Teddy's table through out the first song so he was clearly upset about something but I didn't know what. After, Deacon left I stayed to be a good supportive canadates wife and stood by Teddy's side the rest of the night.

The next morning I wanted to call Deacon but I knew that he wouldn't want to talk about last night so I didn't call him. I stayed in with my family (well my daughters) while Teddy's went out campaigning again with dad. Ugh, my father can be so... And that's when it hit me, why Deacon stormed out of the room last night and why he was staring over at Teddy's table. He wasn't looking at Teddy he was looking at my father and not looking too happy. Oh, my something happen between dad and Deacon that I don't know about and now I know that something happened between them that I have to get to the bottom of. There is some secret that they are both keeping from me and I don't like when people keep things from me.

I decided to call Deacon and ask about this so I just asked him to meet me at our spot on the bridge so we can talk about whatever it is that he and father is keeping from me. I sent my daughters to the mall for a few hours while after I dropped them off I went to meet Deacon.

**Thanks for reading, there will be more to this soon I would love to know what you'll think so please review so I can be happy.**


	2. What Are You Doing Here?

Sorry for the long wait but I wanted to wait for this latest episode to come before I continue this story. Now that it came and past I will continue this and I apologize for the long hiatus. Enjoy!

_**Chicago**_

The tour hits Chicago for a two day gig there with the tour. But, on the flight to Chicago, Rayna's mind kept going to why Deacon joined Juliette's band. It has been playing around in her mind the moment Deacon aboarded the plane. She honestly doesn't know what to make of his motives. Does he just need a job? Or is it something else? Who knows why Deacon came on the tour with them but right now she can't concentrate on him when they are almost in Chicago.

The get off the plane only 5 minutes later and nobody was talking to anyone it was complete silence from everyone. A look at Juliette, Juliette looking at her, Rayna glancing over at Deacon getting his guitar from the luggage compartment. She wondered what the hell he's doing and on the ride over to the hotel her mind kept playing tricks on her. One minute she fine and letting herself think that Deacon is there just for Juliette's band. And, the next minute her mind goes to crazy thoughts about him and suddenly she can't get him out of her head. They arrive at the hotel soon after leaving the airport and again everybody was silent. Rayna kept quiet but then blurts out "What the hell is Deacon doing?" her manager looks at her, the car driver looks at her but neither one said anything they just gave each other a look with a raised eyebrow and then looked on the road and out the window avoiding Rayna's out burst.

At the hotel everyone gets out and is instantly mobbed by fans outside. Rayna put on a brave face and happy smile then started to go over and sign autographs for her fans. Deacon took his stuff from the car

and put them on the luggage cart before heading inside to check in. Juliette and Rayna kept signing autographs and taking pictures with fans before finally getting to go inside themselves to sign in. Rayna, was beat from the ride to Chicago and wanted to get some rest before dinner this evening with all the people who put this tour together.

Rayna signs in and goes straight up stairs but not before running into Deacon in the elevator. Man that was awkward to say the least, she still doesn't understand what he's doing and why he's ignoring her but whatever that's his problem. Right now, she just needs some peace and quiet and some rest before dinner and that's what she's going to do. Deacon being here is not going to ruin this tour for her.

The 3 hour nap did her well, when she woke she felt better and rested ready to go down stairs to meet everyone to thank them for putting on the Chicago shows. She had this blue dress that she is going to wear tonight and it did look amazing on her Deacon would love it. Damn, no this isn't the time to be thinking about Deacon when she has a speech to give. Okay, she's calm and ready to go down stairs without any interruption.

The ballroom was already packed with everyone already there. Hey, what's wrong with being a little late? Making a grand entrance is fun and it gets everyone's attention right?. Rayna arrives just as the doors were about to close on anyone else coming side the room. She puts on a nice smile and enters the room, as she enters everyone stands and applauds her and Juliette on a great tour so far and she thanks them kindly and smiles gratefully at everyone before she takes her seat for the event to begin.

On the next table Juliette's band was there and Deacon was sitting right next to Rayna. Rayna's band was also there but at the next table over. All Rayna could do is keep quiet without asking anything questions on why Deacon's doing this tour with them. At the other table Deacon can't stop staring at her, Rayna does looks especially sexy in that blue dress and all he can think about since deciding to join Juliette's band is Rayna. The whole flight to Chicago was silent but all he did was think about her and the real reason why he took Juliette's offer to join her band. It wasn't about money, it wasn't cause he needed a job or needed to keep clean. It was because all he's ever thought about since their last encounter is her. That fight they had, it just keeps playing on repeat on his mind ever since. He regretted fighting with her instantly after and the reason he came on tour is because he desperately wanted to see her and this was the only option he's have since this tour is a long one and she won't be back for another month.

A half hour into the dinner party Rayna had to give a speech about how grateful she is that all the people that are there this night put this tour together and talked about having a great time even though Juliette bugs the shit out of her. Later, the dinner was over and everyone went their separate ways until Rayna once again ran into Deacon and again it was in the elevator. Ugh, all the luck she has and the happy smile she had vanished then and now it's awkward again. This tension between them, him not talking to her and her asking why he's there on tour and not getting an answer. Deacon leaves the elevator with no words not even a look but once he does and he's safely in his room all he wants to do is go back to the elevator and kiss her. Kiss Rayna like she hasn't been kissed by anyone before, all he wants is to feel her on his lips again every thought he's had for so long for all these years are all thoughts of her.

Deacon collapses on the bed and kicks off his shoes lying down his mind starts thinking and his heart starts raising and then he starts to shake a little. Crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes, he hoped that maybe getting some rest will whip all images of Rayna off his mind and later maybe he won't feel like needing a drug or alcohol to clear his thoughts of Rayna.

The next day, was the first day of the tour. Rayna woke up fully rested and ready to do this tour date tonight. She hoped that for everyone's sake and her own that everything will be better today and she also hoped that Deacon would talk to her at some point. Until then, she will get dressed and head out for breakfast and she hoped/prayed even that Deacon wasn't anywhere around the breakfast room or she'll just maybe flip on him. She didn't want to freak out over him but if it means him talking to her than so be it.

Another encounter the next night in the elevator and once again Rayna was desperate for some answers. Why is Deacon here? This is still not answered by him so she asked again and again he didn't say anything instead Deacon was done talking. Talking between them has never been on the same page they have always been so bad when it came to communicating to each other.

After the dinner party the night before Deacon did some thinking. He tried sleeping but his mind just kept going back to that argument between him and Rayna and the reason why he came on this tour. It wasn't because he was desperate for money or needed a job it was because he wanted to be near her again. Everything he's done most of his life has been for her, he quit his drug habit, he got clean by going to rehab, he wanted to make their relationship work but she didn't bother to give him the time of day where he's concerned. But, after all this time and after all the thinking he's done over the years it's always somehow went back to Rayna and the reasons why he does the things he does.

Sometimes, Deacon wonders why he even cares about Rayna at all but than the moment he's near her or talking to her he's reminded that he does care. He cares about her so much and always has, he loves her even though she dumped him and ran to Teddy. He, still wants to be with her and that's why he came on this tour. The night before she looked so beautiful in her blue gown and her hair castigating down to her shoulders. She looked gorgeous under the dim lights of the dinner hall and when she got up to give her speech there wasn't one second that his smile went away from his face. He is so proud of her, making this comeback was the best thing she's ever done and doing this tour was the best decision she's ever made. Smiling while she's giving her brief but really well written speech he couldn't help but get a little teary eyed over it, the moment the speech ended he was the first one to stand and applaud her.

So, that night all he thought about was her and how wonderful she is. And, in the morning he woke with a plan, a plan that he hoped would go smoothly but he can't think about that now. Now, however he needs to get ready for the second night of this Chicago leg of the tour and than he can maybe talk to her. Actually, no scratch that he is DONE talking he's going for it. He just wants her, he wants to kiss her and feel her lips on his again. God, it's been so long since they kissed it almost feels like he's forgotten how her kisses make him feel. So, tonight if fate would have it. He's going to kiss her, if it's the last thing he does he will kiss her. He hoped that she would kiss him back with no regrets. Yes, she's trying to work things out with Teddy but he can't think about that right now.

Getting dressed and heading to meet Juliette for another sound check for tonight's show is all he can think about right now and later he will deal with whatever happens between him and Rayna.


	3. I Love You More Than My Own Self

**A/N: This chapter is after Deacon finds out that Maddie is his daughter but Maddie doesn't know yet. So what if Maddie was still in the dark about Deacon being her father what will her reaction be. Next chapter will include a flashback.**

* * *

"Hey, I was wondering. When we got back together how long was it until you decided to not tell me that I have a daughter?" Deacon is on the phone talking to Rayna after finding out the night before that Maddie is his daughter and not Teddy's. Prior to this phone call Deacon had been up all night thinking and raging with anger of Rayna keeping this important news from him for 14 years. But, after some thinking and after he relaxed enough to call Rayna to talk to her without getting too worked up over this sudden news.

"I'm sorry" Is the first thing Rayna tried to say through sudden tears starting to show in her eyes.

"I really am, I know it was terrible thing keeping this from you for so long but you have know that it wasn't my idea to keep this from you." Rayna hated the way Deacon found out about this but the truth is out now so keeping this as a secret and lying about it would just make things worse between them. Okay, before this they were happy just being back together after 15 years but this is out now so there's no more lying, no more holding back, no more fighting the words this is out now.

"Who's idea was it to keep such a thing like Maddie being my daughter from me?" He doesn't know if he will believe what she'll say or will let it go which he won't be doing. But, for God's sakes this not a situation to hold from him any longer.

"It was Teddy. He found out that we slept together only a few months after we got married. I found out I was pregnant a couple of weeks after the last time we saw each other when you were in rehab. The reason I kept my distance from you all these years is because Teddy found out that Maddie isn't his daughter, he put two and two together and figured out who's daughter Maddie is. He then blackmailed me into staying with him because you were in rehab then and everyone who knew about us before I married Teddy. He thought everyone would talk and begin making up things to ruin my image and career so he then he said if this news that I was pregnant but knocked up by a druggie locked up in rehab would not ruin me but it would ruin is own public image. He wasn't doing this for me he was doing this to save face for his own sake." Deacon let her talk through whatever crazy thing she'd come up with but the more she talked the more she fell apart. Talking through tears hoping that he will understand why this was kept from him and will hopefully forgive her for keeping this from him all these years.

"If you remember that night when I visited you in rehab before I was married. You would remember that I told you that I loved you then. I meant that, I haven't stopped loving you I only married Teddy because of the blackmail.

Deacon had been on pause through out Rayna's explanation and there was silence over the line. After sometime had passed Rayna spoke up again. "Deacon, talk to me, are you mad at me? I know this was a bad idea from the start to keep from you but please. Please for give me, I love you and only kept this from you because I didn't want your name to be dragged through the mud and made to look like something you aren't. And that is." She paused "You aren't that person, you never were. I fell in love with you Deacon. You. I respect you more than my own life so I did this to protect you and us. Deacon what you are to me is my best friend, first and foremost I fell in love with you after being your friend and I think you fell for me in the same way. So, what I'm saying is. If you need time I can give you time to think about the fact that Maddie is your daughter and if you don't need time I was thinking we can go out to dinner tomorrow night and break the news to Maddie that you are her father and maybe you two will bond and get to know each other better." Rayna paused again before saying one last thing. "But, most of all I don't want to lose you. I already lost you once before I just can't lose you again you are the reason I kept myself in a marriage to a man I didn't love all because of a little blackmail." With that Rayna hung up to let Deacon think cause she knew this news is shocking and sudden and he needs the time to think about all of this and their relationship.

That night Deacon and Rayna didn't sleep they stayed awake all night thinking and crying over their conversation. They both knew that they love each other but this news that Deacon has a daughter whom he's already close with and loves like she is his own daughter and now that she is it makes everything he's ever wanted complete. And, Rayna stayed up hoping that Deacon will forgive her and they could maybe be a family now that he knows about Maddie.

_I will be updating this fic more often now since I have more time to do it since my other shows are off the air for the summer time. Sorry for the long waits I promise I won't take that long to update now._


End file.
